The White Day Gift Hiatus
by Allessondra Octavia
Summary: When Reino gives Kyoko a gift for White Day and creates conditions that she cannot refuse, what will become of our dear, pure Kyoko? What is he planning for her with this gift? ReinoxKyoko, CainxSetsu, one-sided RenxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

March 14th: White Day, the day men give something white to the women who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day.

Kyoko Mogami certainly wasn't expecting a gift on White Day from the only man she made chocolates for with her feelings of hate. Yet there it was, the shiny white metal case sitting in the middle of the floor. The Okaa-san downstairs had said she put a gift from a beautiful platinum-haired (Nakamura specifically called it platinum and did not want to call it silver) man in her room. So naturally, Kyoko raced upstairs as quickly as possible to see what kind of demonic thing he had forced the Okaa-san to touch: a small white metal case. Before daring to open said object, the ever careful actress performed many anti-demonic rituals on it. Only then did she open it.

To her surprise, she saw a white electric violin. Not only was it white, but it was _sparkly,_ with black swirls along the body. The bow was white too, matching black swirls. She couldn't help but call it beautiful.

"What does he expect me to do with this? I don't play violin nor have any sort of musical talent!" She exclaimed quite loudly. Then, a piece of paper caught her eye sticking out of the case. She pulled it out and opened it, and it read:

_Dear Kyoko, _

_ I hope you like my White Day gift. It's very pretty, isn't it? And it suits you so well. As for what you're supposed to do with it, you are to learn how to play it. Don't worry, I have lessons arranged and paid for however many months you need to learn. With your talent at picking things up quickly, I'm sure it won't take long. Meet me tomorrow at 7 pm sharp outside the Darumaya with the violin and I will take you to the music shop where you will begin your lessons. You know what I will do should you refuse. _

_ Reino _

_P.S. This is a top secret LoveMe mission, you are to tell no one or I will deduct points. _

If anyone had seen Kyoko's face at that moment, they would describe it as the angriest and nastiest demon from hell. She had no choice but to learn the violin for whatever reason Reino is planning.

"DAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOU BEEEEEEAGLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next night at 7 PM sharp, Kyoko stood outside the Darumaya with her violin case over her shoulder. A few feet away from her, a black limo was parked and quite obviously waiting for her. People on the streets whispered and gave weird looks at the car's skull and rose décor, walking as far away from it as if death himself was inside. The car door opened to reveal Reino beckoning Kyoko to come to him and get in the car, but Kyoko stubbornly remained where she stood.

"Kyoko, come here. We need to go so we're not late to your first lesson."

"I'm not going in that! You yourself said it was a secret, and you're making it all flashy and attracting attention!"

"You're making it worse by not getting in immediately."

Reino snapped his fingers, and to her surprise, she was suddenly grabbed by 2 men in black suits and thrown into the car landing on top of Reino. He of course, held her there and moved the case aside.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Since he touched her, she froze in place. _Why do I freeze up still? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME BODY!_ Kyoko mentally screamed. Meanwhile, Reino caressed her face, and leaned toward her.

_MOVE DAMMIT! YOUR PURITY IS ABOUT TO BE TAINTED! MOVE! _Her mind screamed with warning, but she could not. Her eyes widened in fear as his face moved closer and closer, approaching her somewhat pure lips. (Somewhat because of Shotaro) _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -eh?_

Kyoko blinked several times, trying to register what had just happened. Reino's face was in front of her, close enough to kiss. Yet…why did she feel TEETH on her NOSE?

Reino of course, burst out laughing. Her reactions are just too priceless. He let her go and she quickly got up, bumping her head on the roof in the process, which caused more laughter.

"Why would you do that?" Kyoko demanded.

"Your terrified expression made me not kiss you."

"…"

_Somehow that seems familiar…_

"Oh look, we're here."

"Here" apparently meant the giant building in front of them with a neon guitar sign that said: Clef Studio. They got out of the limo and went inside, with Kyoko reluctantly following Reino. A man behind the counter decked out in piercings and tattoos greeted them, saw Reino, and pointed with his thumb toward the back of the shop.

"Thanks Yuki, he in there already?" Reino asked.

"Yup, don't make him wait."

Taking Kyoko's hand, he dragged her in the direction they were pointed to and opened a black door that led to a large room with soft-looking walls. A tall, purple haired man with a ponytail dressed in Visual Kei clothes stood in the center of the room.

When he looked up, Kyoko's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. _HE…HE'S…BEAUTIFUL? _And so he was.

"Ah, Reino, I presume this is little miss Kyoko?" Not only was his face beautiful, but so was his voice.

"Indeed. Kyoko, this is my good friend Gackuto Kamui. You may recognize him; he's a very popular artist here."

"K-Kamui Gackuto? I-I'm pleased to meet you!" Kyoko said, bowing very formally.

"Please call me Gackt, and pleased to meet you too. I look forward to teaching you," Gackt said chuckling. He was just way too perfect, even his laugh was beautiful!

"Please take care of me, Gackt-san!"

"Well you two have fun; I'll pick you up at 9 Kyoko. Later Gackt, hands off."

"I'm more of a gentleman than you are, Reino. See you." And with that, the platinum-haired man left. Gackt unpacked his own violin, and then showed Kyoko how to unpack hers and plugged it into the amplifier. After putting tapes on it, he placed the violin on her left shoulder and showed her how to hold it properly, as well as how to position her left hand in various spots on the violin. For now, they would begin with plucking: using your right hand to "pluck" the strings instead of the bow.

"Okay, the names of the strings from thickest to thinnest, basically left to right when it's facing you, is G, D, A, and E. On the G string, the first note is A, then B flat, B, then C, C sharp, and then D is the same note as the string D. On the D string, it starts with E, then F, F sharp, G, G sharp, then A, and so on. B, C, C sharp, D, D sharp, E. F, F sharp, G, G sharp, A, B flat, B. That's all in first position."

Kyoko nodded, drilling that into her head repeatedly. Next, he opened a beginner's book for violin and pointed out that everything he just said and showed her was in the book. Now, they would move on to reading music. (This is hard to explain with just words, so I'll just…)

"This note represents the open string G, the thickest one; can you pluck it for me?" He instructed in a gentle voice.

Kyoko nervously plucked the string, which rang out beautifully.

"Well done. Now, this note is the open string D."

She plucked the D string.

"And the A is this one,"

Kyoko smiled when she plucked it, it was her favorite string so far.

"Lastly, the E."

Not used to the highness, she winced slightly when the E's sharp tone rang out.

"Very good, Kyoko. We'll begin playing the rest of the notes on the D string first, since it's the easiest string to play. Do you remember the first note on the D string?"

"Um…E?" The poor girl racked her brain, even though she did remember.

"Correct. Can you tell me the rest?"

"F, G, and A?"

"Exactly! We'll learn sharps and flats later. For now, place your index finger over the white tape on the D string farthest from your nose…good. Pluck that note."

She did as told, and a perfect E resounded throughout the padded room. For the rest of the 2 hours, Kyoko learned every note in 1st position and learned the length of the different types of notes: quarter, half, eighth, sixteenth, and so on. Gackt was just beginning to show her how to hold the bow when Reino walked in.

"Ah, our time is up. Well, keep practicing and drill everything I taught you today into your head until it's common knowledge to you. Also, practice your bow hold for at least 5 minutes at any chance you can with a pencil or pen, which will make your hand remember it."

"Yes, Gackt-san, thank you so much for teaching me today!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Gackt smiled, "you're very welcome, Kyoko, I enjoyed teaching you. I will see you next week, alright? Have a good night."

"You too!" Kyoko shouted after him as he left, smiling until she remembered that Reino was there.

"Did you have fun?" Reino asked, smirking.

"N-no, not at all! I hated it!" She replied defiantly, refusing to admit that she actually did enjoy it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" She turned her back on him to pack up her instrument, and froze in place when she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist.

Reino pressed his face into the crook of her neck and sighed with content, sending goosebumps down Kyoko's spine. Once again, her body decided to betray her and refuse to move under the Beagle's spell.

"Did you know Kyoko? This is my personal room, and the walls are soundproofed. I can do anything I want without being disturbed or heard," he said huskily.

Kyoko said nothing. Her apparitions didn't even come out; they were scared of being taken captive like their sister.

"Well then, shall I continue from Karuizawa?"

"N-!" She started, but squealed when he licked her neck.

"N?" He taunted between assaults on the same spot with biting and sucking, intent on leaving a mark. Kyoko was shaking now, whether with fear or rage he couldn't tell, or both.

"N-no!" She managed to get out through gritted teeth, making him pause. After placing a final kiss on her neck, he withdrew and stepped several feet away from her.

"I will not do anything more to you unless you tell or ask me to. Now, let's go." And just like that, he left. Kyoko blinked rapidly, and her hand immediately went to her wet neck. She rubbed it with her sleeve until her neck hurt, all the while cursing Reino under her breath. His last words haunted her as much as it confused her, why on earth would she ever want him to do anything to her?

"What if he left without me?" She suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her case and racing out the door. Not a word was spoken between the two in the limo, and they sat on complete opposite sides. He didn't even look up when they arrived at the Darumaya, and she left as quickly as possible.

That night, the owners of the Darumaya did not sleep. At precisely 9:28 PM March 15th, Kyoko screamed the words: "! THAT BASTARD GAVE ME A HICKEY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko didn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Reino's mouth on her neck. She made a mental note to cover it with makeup so no one would see it...especially Tsuruga-san.  
>Kyoko suddenly sat up; she would see him tomorrow as Setsu because he started filming as BJ! Wait...what if she used it with Setsu as a mark of property of Cain?<br>"Mogami Kyoko, you are a genius! Tsuruga-san will never suspect a thing!" Well, she hoped.  
>Erasing yesterday's events, Kyoko arrived at LME bright and early so Jelly-san could transform her into Setsu.<br>"Kyoko-chan! What is that on your neck?" Was Jelly's first reaction when she came into the President's office.  
>"What thing? Is she hurt?" Asked Lory in a panic, craning his neck to see.<br>"Nothing Darling! Just the trick of the light is all, come on Kyoko!"  
>After quickly dragging the teen to the makeup room, Jelly shoved her in a chair and looked at her like a mother catching her daughter stealing cookies after midnight. Well, that's what Kyoko thought.<br>"W-what?" The culprit asked.  
>"Where did that love bite come from?"<br>"Eeeh? This isn't a love bite, it's a curse mark!"  
>Oh, Kyoko. If Reino had heard that, he would hardly be surprised.<br>"A...curse mark? It looks like a hickey to me." Jelly gasped, "could it be from Ren?"  
>The look Kyoko gave her would have made anyone think that she had asked if Kyoko was a purple polka-dotted narwhal that could fly.<br>"What the HELL made you think TSURUGA-SAN, of ALL people, not to mention my SENPAI, would give me this accursed thing?"  
>Poor Jelly-san, she had activated Kyoko's full on demon mode.<br>"I-I was just asking! I t-thought you two w-were romantically i-involved!"

Meanwhile, Tsuruga-san had just arrived and was staring at the dressing room. Since the walls were soundproofed, no one could hear a thing. Anyone would've heard Kyoko's loud exclamations of horror, though.  
>Lory just stared blankly at the door, just as curious as Ren. <em>Maybe Ten asked her something about liking Ren, <em>he thought. The man in question was thinking more along the lines of,_ did Jelly-san give her an extremely revealing outfit?_  
>Oh, how wrong they were. Back in the dressing room, Kyoko was urging Jelly to say it's just Cain's way of making it known to other men who this woman belonged to. Jelly immediately fell in love with the idea and agreed to keep it a secret that it was real; she even added makeup to it to make it look more appropriate. Under Setsu's wig, it wouldn't be seen unless she flipped her hair over her shoulder.<br>Now that Kyoko was all set and in character, she and Cain said goodbye to Jelly and Lory to make it to the shoot "on time." They prepared it so that they could meet with the director about Setsu's existence and shock the cast members who would, no doubt, gossip about foreigners and their lateness.  
>"So, she's just Cain's sister right?" the director asked.<br>The siblings nodded and behind Cain's back, Setsu chose that moment to show off her brother's mark. Upon seeing it, the director paled and looked from her to her brother, causing the latter to frown in confusion.  
>"W-well, shall um, we go then?" asked the nervous director.<br>Cain stood up, Setsu following suit, and the three made their way to the set.  
>All sorts of disturbing thoughts involving the creation of the hickey, making the poor director blue in the face. This startled the cast members, making them curious about their lead actor.<br>"Everyone, this is Cain Heel, he will be playing the part of BJ. Cain, you may come in now."  
>The entire atmosphere of the room changed when Cain and Setsu entered the room. It was as if death's right hand man had come to do the dirty work of his master of taking everyone's souls.<br>The two "Brits" did not say a word, they merely took their seats while the director began talking about the schedule. As soon as he started speaking, everyone noticed Setsu leaning over to whisper in his ear. Once they realized she was translating, they were dumbstruck. What person in their right mind would come to Japan as an actor and not know a word of the language?  
>A certain man by the name of Murasame (I don't remember his full name and I'm too lazy to look it up. This whole part is mostly memory, I'll just be adding some things in) was getting more enraged by the minute. <em>What is this guy? Is he already on character? There's no one someone this scary would be like this normally! And who's the chick?<em> At this exact moment, Setsu subconsciously brushed back her hair, allowing a split second glance of the hickey. _What the? His girlfriend? No way! What's she doing with a freak like him?_  
>"Alright everyone, go have lunch and we'll start shooting as soon as everyone returns!"<p>

At these words, everyone gave dirty looks at Cain for being so late, but they left anyway because they were hungry. Setsu and Cain went into their own lunch room where they could speak in peace, and Cain caught sight of the hickey. He immediately reverted into Tsuruga Ren, and he grabbed Kyoko's arm.

"Mogami-san, what is that thing on your neck?"

"Oh, this? Jelly-san used makeup to make it as Cain's mark of ownership on Setsu," she replied without skipping a beat. (No pun intended.) After all, it was true.

"It looks real," Ren said disbelievingly. He instinctively reached out to touch it, but Kyoko avoided his hand as to not mess it up.

"It's supposed to!"

"Well, yes, but…it just startled me as all. You didn't tell me about it."

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, please forgive me! Jelly-san wanted to surprise you!"

"She would do something like that. It's alright Mogami-san, let's get back into character now."

Cain, though, was still staring at the mark as if it were a stranger standing there between him and Setsu. She waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention, and he simply shifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Do you not remember giving me this last night, Nii-san?" She pointed at it proudly as if it were a badge saying: Property of Cain Heel.

"Not really," he reached out to caress it, "remind me?"

Seeking help from Natsu, Kyoko pressed her hand on top of the one on her neck and stepped closer.

"We were lying in bed, and you suddenly said 'you belong to me and me only, I want those guys at the set tomorrow to know that.' I asked what you meant, and then you attacked my neck. I showed it to the director because he kept looking at me a little too long," she said with a frown.

Cain chuckled, "he knows his place now, then, doesn't he?"

His beloved sister smiled at that, moving his hand from her neck to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Come on Nii-san, you need to eat!"

Ren inwardly sighed; Kyoko was still Kyoko, especially when it comes to sweet moments like that and completely casting them aside as nothing. _Oh well, at least there's more moments like that with these roles…And I found myself thinking that I wished the hickey story actually happened! Ugh, I have got to keep control around this girl, she's just asking to be pounced on with that outfit and attitude. _


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, the director arranged Cain and Murasame on the set for their characters' first fight. Murasame seemed to have the advantage because he had a metal pole with him, but no one knew what to expect from Cain.

The silence in the room was unnerving. No one moved a muscle until Murasame lowered his pole because Cain hadn't made a move. At that moment, though, he advanced toward Murasame. Caught by surprise, he lifted the pole in front of him as a defense.

Cain grabbed the pole and pulled it toward him to lower it for a punch to the face. Murasame was quick and blocked it, twisting the pole out of Cain's hands.

Or so he thought.

The metal object was suddenly In Cain's hands again. Murasame aimed a kick at his stomach, to which Cain back flipped away from and landed in a crouching pose.

BJ grinned.

The entire room dropped 5 degrees with that one expression.

BJ charged again, holding the pole like a javelin, and slammed Murasame to the ground by jamming the pole into his chest.

"Cut! Great job gentlemen, we'll go on from there in a bit. Murasame, try to fight back a little more alright?"

Cain stood and went to Setsu who had a bottle of water ready for him. Murasame, however, was paralyzed. He'd been in enough fights himself to know how to fight, but BJ's grin had truly scared him.

Eventually, they got him up and back to normal again. Then they reshot the scene, which the director endlessly praised them about because it was apparently just like he had imagined it. After that, they began from the beginning where BJ didn't have many scenes so Cain simply took a seat next to Setsu and watched.

"That was really cool, Nii-san. When you grinned he was totally paralyzed," Setsu commented.

"I was smiling?"

"You didn't notice it?"

"No, I didn't."

_That's odd...how can you smile and not realize you're doing it?_ Kyoko thought.

Later that evening, Kyoko was out buying breakfast while Ren slept. She was just peering at some rice to decide which one she should get when her whole body erupted with vibration. Straining to stay in character, she whipped out her violent cell phone and answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko?"

"..."

"I'll come find you if you don't answer me."

"What do you want, Beagle?"

"To check on you, of course. Have you practiced your violin yet?"

"No, I'm on a job for a while. With Tsuruga-san," she suddenly added.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"He has nothing to do with Corn!"

"...If you say so. Anyway, how long is this job? You have lessons again on Sunday," Reino said in a bored tone.

"Already?"

"Mhm. You have lessons every three days."

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT!"

"Slipped my mind, dear," the purred.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Too bad, princess. Just be there on time for your lessons on Sunday at 7 PM; I assume you remember the location?"

"Of course! Will you be there too?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

"So my darling Kyoko wants to see me huh? Yes, I will. Now goodnight Kyoko, dream of me!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Kyoko screamed back, but he already hung up.

Grumbling and muttering curses, she finished shopping and walked back to the hotel. In the lobby, she stopped short: Tsuruga-san was there, wrapped in a white sheet.

"Tsuruga-san...is everything alright?"

"Where have you been?"

"I was buying tomorrow's breakfast,"

"Don't go out alone so late at night, it's not safe."

"It's nearby, really, it's okay-"

"Don't ever go out alone," he repeated.

Kyoko was confused by his actions, feeling like she was guilty because of the way he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said and lowered her head.

"Nah. It's fine, everything's okay now."

Ren opened his arms wide, "come here."

_EH? Come here? Come where? Don't tell me-IN THERE?_

"In Nii-san's arms," he added.

_But...what if we end up hugging and curling up together? We're siblings, we can't do that! But Cain and Setsu are abnormally close siblings, so it would be strange if she refused…_

"Setsu," he said in a surprised, hurt tone.

Snapped back into character, she looked into her brother's face. It was so...lost looking. Without another word and without losing eye contact, she stepped into his arms. He hugged her, almost desperately.

They ended up sharing a bed, with Cain's arm draped possessively over Setsu. Of course, she didn't sleep at all while he slept like a well-fed puppy.

_I could've come up with something to get away, but...I felt like...I couldn't I leave him, or Tsuruga-san would have faded away. At least he seems better, though. His fingers were ice cold and he was trembling earlier. Maybe I should call Yashiro-san and ask if this a normal occurrence? Or the President?_

Suddenly reminded of Reino's call, she thought about her schedule on Sunday. She'd have to tell Ren that she had to go somewhere that night, but if she has to go every 3 days he might get suspicious.

_Oh, what am I going to dooooo?_


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing much happened at the shooting the next day, mostly because Kyoko slept the entire time. She had called the President because Yashiro's phone mysteriously broke as he answered it. He told her that Ren was fighting an internal battle and that all she could do is stay by his side and believe in him.

'Don't know how I'm going to do that if I have to leave for two hours every three days. Stupid Beagle!' She thought before she fell asleep.

Now, she was dreaming of being a princess in a fairy castle. Well, she was, since Cain had woken her by using her stomach as a pillow. The second she felt the weight, her eyes snapped open.

"So Sleeping Beauty is awake," Cain remarked.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"5 hours."

"I MISSED LUNCH?" she exclaimed as she looked at the clock, which read 2:17.

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you..."

"Nii-san!" Setsu wailed, accompanied by a growling stomach which made Cain chuckle.

"Let me rest for a few minutes, we'll go out to eat in a bit since I'm done for the day."

"Fiiiiine," Setsu grudgingly complied.

Cain rested for about 20 minutes, and every few seconds Setsu's stomach would growl. At this point, Ren was literally rolling on the floor laughing out loud. Apparently, as he later explained, it was too much to handle as Cain.

After getting back into character, Cain helped Setsu off the floor. She managed to trip over nothing and ended up falling into Cain's chest. Of course, he didn't even budge. Instead, he put arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek. Setsu looked up at him questioningly, and he simply caressed her cheek affectionately.

Really, the Heel siblings are so strange.

She abruptly turned away, blushing slightly, and dragged him to the door.

"Nii-saaan, I'm hungryyyy," Setsu whined.

"You can survive a bit longer. What do you want to eat?"

"Hamburger with egg!" oops, Kyoko slipped out for a second there. Then again, Setsu might like it.

Amused, Cain drove them to the same restaurant they'd gone to once before when Kyoko was a substitute manager.

Cain ordered a steak while Setsu happily ordered her hamburger. While they waited for their food, Kyoko had a dilemna: how would Setsu eat? Her other characters and herself all eat like a rich young lady. Setsu is rich and young, yes, but not proper. Maybe...messy, but with manners? Or outright sloppy? Or even like a little kid?

She had no idea. 'Maybe Tsuruga-san might give me a clue. He eats carefully so as to not spill anything, but Cain seems like the wild animal type...'

"What?"

"Eh?"

"You were staring at me like you were trying to figure something out."

"Was I? I'm sorry."

Cain patted her head as his way of telling her "it's fine, you're too cute when you apologize."

Finally, their food was ready! Setsu dug in immediately without thinking about how she was eating. In about a minute, her entire plate was clean and she called the waitress over for dessert. She glanced at Cain's plate, and it was clean too. They both ordered some pie thing they thought sounded good, and sat in a silent wait for it.

Cain jumped when Setsu's body vibrated violently, but relaxed when she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She glanced at the number, glared at it, and answered it as she got up to talk in private in the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Is there a reason why I get the same aura as you from a sexy blonde goth punk chick?" The all-too-familiar voice of Reino asked.

"How should I know? Maybe you found my twin or something," she came up with easily.

"That would be interesting, especially since she answered her phone at the same time you did."

"Coincidence? Look, I'm on a job right now, leave me alone!"

Hanging up, she hurried back to the table and asked Cain if they could leave soon.

He nodded and paid the bill while Setsu packed their desserts into a box that the waitress gave them.

And just like that, the Heel siblings left as quickly as they had come.

The entire restaurant began whispering about them, Reino noticed.

"Did you see what she was wearing?"

"She called him her brother!"

"His eyes were black!"

"He was freakishly tall!"

Those kinds of things, mostly. He looked back down at his pet, who was trying to make him spontaneously combust with her eyes.

"Really, that's not very nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Never did."

The little grudge Kyoko huffed, still glaring at him.

'That had to be Kyoko, I know it. And the man with her was Tsuruga Ren. Why didn't anyone notice who he was? His face is unmistakable, his hair was just slightly different. Kyoko said she was on a job with him yesterday too, but why would they go around in their characters' outfits?'

Everyone turned to look at him all of a sudden, and he snapped back into reality as he noticed his phone ringing.

"Yo, when are you planning to relieve me of puppysitting?"

Reino had to chuckle, he'd suddenly left his band members at home to see Kyoko.

"Soon enough, I'll leave now."

"Hurry it up will ya?" A click was heard, Reino paid for the meal, and left. As he drove home, he was more or less in a daze; this Kyoko thing was bothering him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Very good, Kyoko; your bow hand is developing well," Gackt praised.

"Thank you Gackt-san!"

It was already Sunday, surprisingly. Setsu told Cain she wanted to her nails done, and then told Ren that she was taking tutoring lessons every 3 days. He didn't think much of it, just gave her a warning to keep her grades up or she'd be kicked out of the agency.

"Alright, let's try bowing the open strings. All you have to do is angle your elbow so the bow is only touching one string. "

Gently grasping her forearm, Gackt angled her elbow high enough for the D string. He then pulled her arm straight out across it, making a resonant sound.

"See? It's very easy. Why don't you try it a few times?"

They then went onto the next step of placing fingers on the fingerboard.

"Oi, didn't I say to lay off her?"

Kyoko and Gackt turned to look at Reino, and then realized Gackt was holding her hand to show her properly.

"Teaching her involves physical contact, Reino, I told you that before."

The mock vampire huffed and continued to lean against the door frame, motioning for them to continue.

Later, after Gackt had left and while Kyoko was packing up, she asked a random question.

"Beagle, why haven't you perved on me today?"

"Sounds like you want me to."

"Of course not! I don't want dog slobber and fleas all over me!"

"..." Silently, Reino approached her. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered: "Say my name."

"Eh?"

"Say. My. Name," he ordered.

"B-Beagle!" She squeaked, trying to move away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will not release you until you either say it, or kiss me."

Silence. Kyoko could feel his heartbeat in her back. It was slow and calming in a weird way, while hers was accelerated like a rabbit being hunted. In her mind there was a war raging on: grudges versus angels, kissing versus speaking.

Finally, she mustered up her courage and turned around in his arms. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. With an arched eyebrow, Reino stared at her expectantly.

"...-o."

"Hm?"

"R...Rei...no."

He chuckled. Watching her struggle with his name like a child was too adorable.

Pouting, she looked up at him defiantly and said: "Reino."

He offered her one of his rare genuine smiles and pulled her in closer for a hug.

Kyoko felt heat rise to her face; she wasn't used to being hugged by men. Suddenly, she felt a rumble in his chest, as if he had said something. Yet, she didn't hear anything.

"Did you say something?"

"You're imagining things, Kyoko."

He let go and grasped her hand, using his other to hoist the violin case over his shoulder for her.

"Ah-you don't have to do that, I'm supposed to be the one helping you!"

"Don't worry, I won't deduct points."

That satisfied Kyoko.

While he led her to the limo, all she could do was stare at their hands. His large, pale, and freakishly long nails completely obscured her tiny hands. This time, he wasn't trying to scare her. He still did though whether she admitted it or not.

He still held her hand in the limo, playing with her fingers while staring off into space. He was startled when he felt something heavy hit his shoulder, but it was only Kyoko's sleepy head. He smiled, watching her sleep peacefully.

Even when they arrived at the place she had made him pick her up from, she slept on. Sighing, he nudged her.

"Kyooooko, wake up," he said.

No matter how hard he nudged her she refused to wake up. He considered kissing her, but that would make her upset.

"Creed-san."

"Yes?" Said the driver.

"Let's take her back to the Darumaya."

"Yes, sir."

When they got there, she was still fast asleep.

Hoisting the violin case over his shoulder again, he carefully picked up Kyoko princess-style. He smirked to himself when she still did not wake.

When Creed opened the restaurant door for him, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the strange couple. The shop owners stared too, recognizing the man as the one who brought the violin.

"Evening; Kyoko fell asleep as I was bringing her back to LME after her lessons and she feels a little feverish. May I bring her up to her room and take care of her? She appears overworked and sleep-deprived."

The Okaa-san looked at her husband and he nodded before giving the young man a warning glare. Reino bowed and followed the Okaa-san upstairs to Kyoko's room.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Thank you for taking care of Kyoko for us, let me know if you need anything."

Reino smiled and nodded at her, and placed Kyoko on her mat as the elder woman left. After tucking her in under several blankets, he looked around her room.

Every bit of it was so Kyoko-like. And then he saw the wall with the three posters of Tsuruga, Fuwa, and himself. Frowning, he stalked over to it and stared.

'Why is my picture the smallest?' Was the only thing he could think of. He made a mental note to get life-sized posters made so Kyoko could get one.

Oh yeah, Kyoko had a fever! He'd totally forgotten! In a matter of seconds he had a cool rag for her forehead. He felt her cheek, finding that it was warmer than before.

"Forgive me for not noticing, Kyoko..." he murmured.

A few minutes later, she began shivering. Reino panicked and decided to use himself as a heater, laying beside her on top of the blankets and in response she curled toward him. He mentally laughed at the irony of the whole situation. Determined to keep watch on her condition and to witness her reaction of his presence he stayed awake.

Her fever eventually lessened, but naturally he stayed beside her. The sun had just risen when she awoke.

"Mm-Nii-san when did you sneak into my bed?" Kyoko mumbled in the role of Setsu.

"Nii-san?" Reino asked, puzzled.

Kyoko froze. She stared with wide eyes at the pale collarbone before her.

"B-!" He'd put his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, we discussed the issue with my name last night didn't we?" Reino drawled, the smirk evident in his voice and removed his hand.

"Reino! What are you doing here in my ho-..tel." Kyoko sat up, recognizing her own room.

Reino sat up as well, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Your fever is gone."

"I had a fever?"

He nodded against her forehead and stared at her amber eyes.

"Kyoko, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

She pulled back from him, "I felt fine. I was just a little tired."

"Tired enough to fall asleep in the limo on my shoulder and not wake up no matter how hard I tried."

Kyoko's jaw dropped in horror and she jumped away from him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU DEMON?"

Smirking wider, he trapped her against the wall and pressed himself against her.

"Oh, I simply undressed you and explored every inch of you and left my mark somewhere you'll never find it," he paused to lick his lips slowly. "You are exceptionally delicious, my dear Kyoko. "

The poor girl slid down the wall, only to be caught by Reino.

"Kyoko, I was kidding. Every word was a lie."

"Y-you mean I didn't lose my purity? I didn't see a man's named body?"

"...you're saying it like you want to see me naked."

Oh, how red her face became.

"N-no! Of course I don't!"

"Hmm..."

Kyoko looked up at him with a questioning look.

"May I kiss you?"

"EH?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"What makes you think I would agree?"

"As thanks for staying up all night taking care of you."

"Not even as thanks!"

Reino pouted in disappointment like a puppy, releasing her and stepping away.

'Tsuruga-san would kill me if he found out that I slept in Beagle's arms...TSURUGA-SAN!'

Kyoko gasped and ran to her purse for her phone: 33 missed calls from Nii-san. Terrified for her life, she pressed "call back."


End file.
